


Hashtag Pennywise

by RedFox29



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox29/pseuds/RedFox29
Summary: Pennywise discovers that, somehow, he has accumulated a rather extensive fanbase. But it's the last thing even the fear and flesh devouring Macroverse clown could see coming...*coughs*





	Hashtag Pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help but think of how the space demon clown would respond to the fandom himself, and thus this bit of drabble was born! 
> 
> Enjoy! 🤡

"I'm a what??" 

The typically sinister clown now donned a rather comical look of confusion and disgust, the threatening air which he allowed to envelop this form (and every other) dissipating and instead giving way to an almost childlike curiosity. Ironically enough.

"I said you're a celebrity! You have you're very own fanbase!" You laughed, scrolling through the tumblr pages you'd pulled up on your laptop. Streams of fan art and fanfictions littered the domain, some more true to life than others, some hailing from the department of lewd. 

He blinked, unable to see whatever it was you were giggling at from the other side of the device. He took a moment to process this new revelation from his perch on the end of your bed, not quite able to grasp the concept. One thing was for sure though, he did not enjoy being laughed at. A groan from the bed springs tore your attention away from your research, and you looked up to see your continually recurring visitor making his way to your work station, and he didn't seem half as amused as you were. You swallowed hard, quickly slamming the device shut. 

Glancing at the now closed laptop, he grinned. Looking back up to eye you dangerously, the cheerful blue drained from his irises, a piercing golden yellow melting in to take its place. 

"Aww, now why would you do such a thing?" A mocking pout formed on his lips, feigning hurt. 

He towered over you, his massive shadow swallowing you whole, and how very small you felt now as you instinctively recoiled into the back of your desk chair as far as possible. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a humorous idea.

"It's-it's really nothing at all. Just a bunch of weirdos taking an interest in your, uh...work?" That couldn't have sounded less convincing and he merely raised an eyebrow in response to your obvious, bumbling lie, continuing to loom over you. He hummed.

"The sweet stench of your fear is telling me a very different story, little one." His words were a growl, low and hungry, all air of mere mischief erased from his face.

In a single swift movement, one gloved hand clamped down on the headrest of your chair, wrenching both you and it backwards, the other striking out to catch your clenched jaw, bringing his nose to yours. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply the scent of your rising fear, predatory eyes fluttering back open to lock on to your neck where he was greeted by your left carotid artery visibly pulsing in time with your racing heartbeat. 

Delicious. 

He pulled away an inch to lock eyes with you, their golden light burning into your own from beneath his brow. Flashing you that brilliantly terrifying smile, his unnaturally long tongue licked over the dagger-like set of pearly whites. How they weren't permanently, horrendously bloodstained at this point was beyond you.

"Is THIS what your pitiful species finds so fascinating!?" he hissed, a not so subtle spray of saliva dampening your face. 

Strings of drool formed along his exposed gum line, tracing down the length of each tooth to pool at his bottom lip. He truly was a monster. And yet...

"Actually..." you gulped, finding your courage and forming a weak smile, "...yeah, kind of."

He froze, pulling back slightly, the toothy smile disappearing in a flash.

"Huh?" 

You nodded back at the laptop on the desk to your left, jaw still captured in his grasp, wordlessly offering him passage to the digital world within. Golden eyes narrowed, boring into you a little longer before releasing you and your chair, backing away so you could get up. 

As he took your place in the seat, you re-opened the computer, typing in your password. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

He laughed at that. "Warn me? My dear, I'm the last creature on this pathetic little planet of yours that needs to heed the warning of any human."

Oh but if he only knew...and he was about to. You shrugged, wiping your face with your sleeve as you backed away from the desk, making your way to the door. 

"Suit yourself. I'm going to make myself some dinner." 

Turning the corner into the hallway, you paused, quickly poking your head back into the doorway.

"And I swear to god if you fuck around with my Facebook again, I'll..."

His gaze shot up, eyes which had transitioned back to blue now glazing over with yellow once more, practically tearing into your soul. You laughed nervously, offering the space demon a quick two fingered salute before zipping back round the corner and down the stairs.

Returning his focus to the technological portal before him, he resumed his research. A tumblr page titled "Dancing_Sewer_Boi" caught his attention and he clicked on it. The page loaded a moment later and what he was met with made even his iron stomach drop. 

It was a cartoony illustration of him...with breasts? Using what appeared to be something phallic in his...

He furiously scrolled down to find more of the same, his eyes reflecting the droves of lewd text and imagery which flooded the page. Already thoroughly rattled, he clicked backed out, selecting another titled "Red_Balloon". Relief washed over him, pushing down his initial shock. Seemed innocent enough.

But once again, the first image was yet another one of him, topless, reclined on a bed, stroking what appeared to be a big, red...

He scrambled to click back out almost immediately, his eyes now impossibly wide, heat stinging his undoubtedly flushed cheeks. What the fuck WAS this?! He went on to check countless sources of similar content, popular hashtags (#clussy left an especially burning scar on his deteriorating psyche), scrolling at an inhuman pace as he scanned images of himself shirtless, pantless, and engaging in endless... questionable "activities". They were supposed to FEAR him! His inner world was crumbling, twisting and turning in a flurry of shock, horror, and confusion. But mostly horror. And for the first time in his immortal life, he felt...fear.

The last page he found had a familiar face in the profile image slot. He leaned in for a better look, only to discover it was...you?? His hands trembled as he hesitantly hovered over the link, sucking in a shaky breath before clicking 

~  
You checked your phone. Christ, he'd been up there for nearly 2 hours now. Surely that was long enough. You unfolded your legs from under you on the couch, rising from the cushions. Approaching the bottom of the steps, you looked up into the darkness at the top of the landing. Night had set in, and the only light that flickered in the upper space was the soft blue glow emitting from the laptop in your bedroom, spilling into the hallway. In the silence, you called up.

"Pennywise?" 

No reply.

You sighed, grasping the banister and making your way upstairs. Approaching your room, your stuck your head around the corner, scanning the space. There was no sign of him.

"Penny?" Your gut sank a little, but you held your composure, taking a deep breath before entering the room. You looked to the desk where he'd been seated, noticing the chair swiveled in the opposite direction facing the far side of your bed. Walking over, you stopped at the foot of the bed, peering over the mattress. 

And there he was. 

Huddled in the corner, gripping his puffy shirt sleeves and staring off into nothingness, a very different Pennywise sat than the one you had left to his own devices earlier. 

Oh my god, you had broken him. 

Still, you couldn't help but crack a grin, crossing your arms while you gazed down at the entirely disarmed clown of terror. 

"Sooo...Should I sign you up on tumblr then?"

His head snapped to look in your direction as if only just realizing you were there, eyes widening and jaw clenching. 

"You! Y-you're one of them?!"

You merely shrugged in response, suddenly thankful for the darkness in your room as warmth rose to your cheeks. 

"I did warn you."

He stared at you in utter disbelief for a moment, blinking only once before engulfing himself in darkness, vanishing from your sights. 

Oh man, you really did a number on the poor clown. Suppressing giggles, you returned to your desk, logging in to your own account. Just then, a voice broke through your thoughts, obvious wavering in the usually confident, sinister tone. 

*You're all seriously fucked...*

You grinned, biting your bottom lip. 

*We wish.*

Silence.


End file.
